Often each network session of a computer device must to be assigned to a unique network port of the computer device. For example, when a network session is initiated the computer device must assign a unique source network port of the computer device to the network session. In common network protocols such as TCP (i.e., Transmission Control Protocol)/IP (i.e., Internet Protocol), the network port is identified using a 16 bit identifier. Consequently, there is often a theoretical maximum of 2^16=65,536 (64K) concurrent connections that are able to be utilized by the computer device. However, some ports are often reserved for specific purposes and the number of available ports for a particular protocol is likely closer to 48K. As computer devices become more connected and network utilization is exponentially increasing, a computer device can exhaust the number of available source network ports when network connection session demand is high. In order to accommodate even a larger number of network ports, the computer device may utilize multiple IP addresses, each with its unique set of source network ports. However, utilizing and managing multiple IP addresses for a single computer device may be challenging and in even some cases additional IP addresses may not be available for use. Therefore, there exists a need for a better way to increase the number of available concurrent network session connections.